


Write to me

by Jadiekit



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), SwanQueen - Fandom, Swen, swan queen - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Military, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Swan Queen - Freeform, Triggers, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 05:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11411406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadiekit/pseuds/Jadiekit
Summary: This is an AU where after season 6 Emma goes off and becomes a Medic in the military. Emma and Hook never got married as this is a SwanQueen fic. I hope you all enjoy and this is my first SQ fanfic so I hope it's okay!!!





	Write to me

The saviour had finished her job in Storybrooke, all those that needed saving had been and all their happy endings had been fulfilled as near as anyone other than themselves could control. Her job there was done and it left her at first feeling relieved. There was no more danger to be found in the small town and she and her family could live happily. However, after months the blonde was beginning to feel like she was going crazy. She would get up at six every morning, go for a run, go home to her empty apartment, go to work then go home and sleep. The same cycle day in and day out. She needed to change her life but it was hard when it meant leaving the people close. Before all of this she would have just been able to up and move in a heartbeat but now, now was different. She had a family and she even had someone she loved… well she had fallen for the mayor but hadn’t exactly told her and now she was just going to leave them all for a long time.  
She did what she had to do however, she said her goodbyes to everyone and joined the army, because out there, people still needed saving.  
-Two Years Later-  
Her training to be a combat medic was difficult but once it was over she was able to go home for a while. However, there was another reason she was allowed home and that was because it was to say goodbye all over again. She was going on tour and she didn’t know when or if she would get to see her family again.  
After saying good bye to all her family, the last person to tell was Regina. Steeling up her courage she softly knocked on Regina’s door. When the older women answered it her expression went from pissed off to happy in an instant. “Emma” she smiled and welcomed her in. Walking in Emma stood there awkwardly for a moment with her hands in her back pockets, the silence so thick she wasn’t sure how to cut through it. “You’re leaving again aren’t you?” the raven haired women spoke, her voice cutting through not only just the silence but Emma’s heart like a knife. The ex-saviour’s heart felt like it had dropped to her stomach with the way Regina had said those words. “Yes…” was all she could say but her body moved closer to Regina before she hesitated and backed away moving towards the door to open it however she was stopped in her tracks. “Miss Swan.” Regina spoke and continued when the younger women looked over her shoulder at her. “Write to me.” Letting a small smile slip over her, Emma nodded and replied “Everyday” before she left, closing the door behind her. Regina instantly rushed over to the door and put her hand on it before she silently began to cry, pressing her back against the door as she slid down to the floor, her knees up to her chest as she silently cried in fear that she would never see Emma again. Little did she know was Emma had done exactly the same on the opposite side. It was going to be a long tour.

**Author's Note:**

> >> I want to apologise for this chapter being short, they will get a lot more lengthier the further on into the story, also I want all you readers opinions so far!


End file.
